Glimmerous Fops and Snackoos!
by Thyme the Firebrand
Summary: A Klema oneshot! Ema is pissed at Klavier, who then steals her Snackoos! Retrieving them gets them into an interesting position, though! R&R, please!   Crappy title, I know...


**A/N: Second fic, first oneshot! Yayz! I was bored, and came up with this! This is a Klema (KlavierxEma, for those who don't know) fic! I, unfortunately, do not own any of the Ace Attorney games. I have most of them, but don't own them. If I did, I would make sure that the crossover game with Professor Layton would come out in both the U.K. and the U.S.A., because I WANT THAT GAME, DANGIT!**

Glimmerous Fops and Snackoos

**MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH**

That was all most people were currently able to hear down at the precinct. After all, a certain detective was pretty annoyed at the time.

"Stupid glimmerous fop-** MUNCH **-and his- **MUNCH **-stupid fangirls... **MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH**" Yes, Ema Skye was most definitely pissed, which was why she was devouring her Snackoos in large handfuls.

**-Flashback Time!-**

As Ema was investigating the latest crime scene, she heard loud, high-pitched squeals coming towards her. Ignoring them, she continued what she was doing, totally occupied with her investigation, sneaking in tidbits of forensic science here and there. When she got a tap on the shoulder and the screeches were as loud as they could possibly be, she turned around to see what was making all of this racket. At that point, though, she really shouldn't have been at all surprised.

"_Fraulein_ Detective, I came to check out the crime scene. Could you kindly move aside a little?" Klavier Gavin. Of course, he would be the reason why so many teenage girls were in the area of the scene. Oh, how she hated those girls. Always ruining evidence that could be crucial, all to do something as idiotic as get close to that, that, GLIMMEROUS FOP! And oh, how she absolutely _loathed _said fop. Thinking he's so cool because he's a rock star, riding around on that deathtrap that is a motorcycle, bringing said fangirls to sites, and most importantly, he _steals her Snackoos_! That's something you just don't do, especially when you're a glimmerous fop! Yes, she definitely despised Prosecutor Gavin.

"I'm not moving for a glimmerous fop," she muttered.

"_Fraulein_, you wound me!"

"Wait for the damn reports like a normal prosecutor, will you?"

"But do you not want me close to you...?" He slowly inched closer to her.

She inched away, pulling out a bag of Snackoos. "Go AWAY!"

_Ka-tonk!_

A small red mark was left where the Snackoo connected with Klavier's forehead. "But, _Fraulein_..."

A tug on his sleeve. "Omigod, I touched him! I could faint!" He glanced over to see one of his many fangirls clutching his sleeve in a dazed state. One smile was all it took for her to squeal ear-piercingly. Ema glared at the girl and pulled out another Snackoo.

_Ka-tonk!_

"Out of the crime scene! No civilians allowe- HEY! Get away from that evidence, dammit!" Ema continued to yell at the fangirls that broke into the crime scene, pelting them with Snackoos at the same time. Klavier chuckled at her antics.

"Now, now, _meine liebe_, there is no need to get angry wi-" _Ka-tonk!_

"You go away too! There's no need for a glimmerous fop to get in my way!"

"Ah, well. If that is what you wish, _meine liebe_, then I shall. _Auf wiedersehen_!" He waved as he walked into the swarm of fans.

"Finally, that fop is gone! Now I can get back to-" She stopped when she saw the state of the scene. It was absolutely ruined!

"CURSE YOU , GLIMMEROUS FOP!" She screamed in anger.

**-Flashback End!-**

"Why did those fangirls have to ruin my scene? And... What does "meine liebe" mean anyway, dammit?" Ema continued to devour Snackoos until there were none left in the bag. Throwing that into the garbage, she pulled out another bag and was about to open it, when...

"Do you want to know, _Fraulein?_"

Great. Absolutely wonderful. "Go away unless you want to be Snackoo'd, fop."

"But, _Fraulein_, I wish to stay with you."

_Ka-tonk!_

"Okay, that actually hurt a little," the prosecutor muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Good. Go away."

"Hmm... _ich habe es_!" And he snatched the bag of Snackoos right out of Ema's hands.

"Hey! What the hell, fop? Give those back!"

"Not until you agree to stop hitting me with them, _liebe_."

"No! Give them back!" Ema lunged at the bag, but missed and instead crashed into the hated fop, knocking them both over, Ema on top of Klavier.

"Ah, _meine liebe_, I did not realize you actually wanted me this much," Klavier said, grabbing onto her wrist and holding her in place as he began to lean forward.

"I don't! Let go of me, you glimmerous fop!" But said fop didn't listen, and pulled her into a soft kiss. Ema just sat there, unmoving for a few moments, until she saw her precious bag of Snackoos lying on the floor, unattended to. She immediately grabbed it, pulling away from Klavier and getting off in the process. As he turned, wondering what she was doing, she pulled out Snackoos at an almost abnormally fast rate and began to pelt him with them.

Wincing in pain as he felt them connect, he stood up and speedwalked out the door. Just before, he closed it, however, he turned around to speak to Ema.

"Just so you know, _Fraulein_, "meine liebe" means "my love". I shall return when you are not in such a foul mood, _meine liebe..." _And he closed the door to chuckle at how red Ema's face became when he said that.

Meanwhile, in Ema's office, she was still red as a tomato. "Stupid glimmerous fop... Stop making me love you..." She muttered.

**A/N: All done! Translation time!**

**Fraulein: Miss**

**Auf Wiedersehen: Farewell/goodbye**

**Ich habe es: I've got it!**

**Meine liebe: Do I really need to tell you if you read it?**

**Klavier: Is that really true, _meine liebe_? Do you truly love me?**

**Ema: *blushes* O-of course not! H-how could I love a glimmerous fop like you?**

**Nekoru: I'm almost beginning to think that "glimmerous fop" is some sort of pet name you have for him...**

**Hikari: You know, I think you're right.**

**Ema: NO IT ISN'T! What are you even doing here, Hikari?**

**Hikari: Reminding Nekoru that she needs to get on with her other story. The people in Naruto participating in it want her to hurry.**

**Nekoru: Tell them I'm busy with Kumoricon!**


End file.
